


FEELS LIKE THE FIRST TIME

by MikePaterno



Category: Early Edition (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikePaterno/pseuds/MikePaterno
Summary: Before Mark Perini and Marissa Clark became engaged and married, they dated for almost a year. This short fanfic explores the circumstances which led up to the first time Marissa and Mark made love and why. This is the sixth story in the series of fanfics that introduced Mark Perini as McGinty's Bar Manager and takes place during the timeframe of my first fanfic, “REVELATIONS”.





	FEELS LIKE THE FIRST TIME

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was a challenge in my Early Edition fanfiction group to write a story using one main character (in my case, Marissa) in a sexual situation. There is, of course, full nudity and has sexual acts, but the language is rated PG.

FEELS LIKE THE FIRST TIME  
By Mike Paterno

Disclaimer: Early Edition, it's situations and characters (with the exception of Mark Perini, whom I created and own) are the property of CBS Productions and Columbia/Tri-Star Television. This fanfic is meant for entertainment purposes only; no infringement is intended and no profit is being made.

Rating: NC-17 (Mature subject and sexual situations)

Summary: Before Mark Perini and Marissa Clark became engaged and married, they dated for almost a year. This short fanfic explores the circumstances which led up to the first time Marissa and Mark made love and why. This is the sixth story in the series of fanfics that introduced Mark Perini as McGinty's Bar Manager and takes place during the timeframe of my first fanfic, “REVELATIONS”.

Author's Notes: This fanfic was a challenge in my Early Edition fanfiction group to write a story using one main character (in my case, Marissa) in a sexual situation. There is, of course, full nudity and has sexual acts, but the language is rated PG.

CHAPTER ONE

It was just a little after eleven PM and McGinty's had closed for the evening. As he put on his black leather trench coat, Mark was looking forward to his nightly ritual of escorting Marissa home to her apartment on Chestnut Street. Ever since the two of them began dating a few weeks before, Mark has walked Marissa home every night, sometimes stopping for a cup of coffee at a cafe along the way, or even a glass of wine in a small wine bar near her home. Marissa had arranged his schedule to parallel hers in order for the both to leave the bar together and also to enjoy the same days off. Mark was especially looking forward to this evening's walk since they were both off on the following day and this usually meant that they would stop off for a glass or two of wine. He treasured the moments they spent together outside the bar and planned on spending his whole day off with her.

Marissa put her coat, hat and scarf, unfurled her white cane and tapped her way over towards Mark, “Are you ready to go?”

“I'm ready. Do you have everything that you wanted to take with you?” he asked, “I know you mentioned earlier something about going over the expense reports.”

She smiled, “Yes, I have them, they're in my briefcase.”

Mark glanced down at the bulky black leather portfolio that she carrying in her left hand, “Do you want me to carry it for you?”

Marissa briefly scowled for a moment and then her smile surfaced again, “I'm blind, Mark, not weak.”

“I didn't mean to imply that you're weak, Marissa,” he said apologetically, “It's just that your briefcase looks a bit heavy and I just wanted to help you out, that's all.”

Marissa felt for his face and, after she found it, placed a short and sweet kiss on his cheek. “I know you meant well, Mark. It's just that I've lived my entire life without the help of others unless I specifically need it and intend to keep doing that,” Marissa gave him another kiss on his cheek, “No matter how noble your intentions “

“I understand,” he said while returning her kiss, “But you can't blame a fellow for trying, can you?”

She grinned, “No, of course not.”

With that, and after locking up, the two of them left the front door of McGinty's and walked up the street towards Marissa's apartment.

************

As they walked together, arm and arm along Illinois Street, their conversation consisted mostly of what had gone on in the bar earlier that day. Turning on the corner at Illinois and State Streets, Mark commented quietly, “Here we are at meeting ground again, Marissa.”

“When we met, your saving my life from that runaway truck was a real turning point for the both of us, Mark,” she quickly replied, “I know that it was only a few short weeks ago, but somehow it seems like I've known you forever,” Marissa grabbed his arm a bit tighter as they continued to walk, “And I've never been happier “

“Neither have I, Marissa.” Smiling broadly, he gave her a small kiss on the cheek, “It was a major turning point for both of us.”

Their walk together continued up State until Mark saw the small wine bar called ‘The Great Grape’ near Chestnut Street. It was still open and he wanted them to stop inside for a glass of wine together. “Well, we're at the wine bar! I was figuring that since we're both off tomorrow, this would be a good night to stop in for a glass or two.”

Marissa slowly shook her head, ‘'No, Mark, I really don't want to stop in there tonight. I hope you don't mind.”

“To tell you the truth,” he sighed, “I sorta do mind. I've been looking forward all day to spending a little time with you tonight. I thought you'd want to have a glass of wine with me,” he sighed again, “Don't we always do that when we have the next day off?”

“I never said that I didn't want to have a glass or two of wine with you,” Marissa giggled loudly, “Just not in there!”

“Huh?”

“I told you a little fib earlier,” she explained while quietly chuckling, “Instead of having those Braille expense reports in my briefcase, I've got a bottle of a very fine French Cabernet that one of our suppliers gave me,” now grinning from ear to ear, she finished by saying, “And I've been saving it for a special occasion!”

Although surprised at first, Mark was now puzzled, “What's the special occasion?”

Marissa laughed, “You'll find out when we get to my apartment, alright?”

Still puzzled, but also intrigued by what she had just said, he nervously chuckled back, “Alright.“

Passing by ‘The Great Grape’, the pair, still arm and arm, then crossed the street, turned left and walked two blocks along Chestnut before climbing up the short marble front steps of Marissa's four story red brick apartment building to go inside.

\------------

CHAPTER TWO

As they entered her apartment, Marissa felt around for a light switch on the wall before finally finding it and flipped it on. “I normally don't need to use this, Mark,” she chuckled, “but I think it might be a tad easier for you to get around here if I do.”

He laughed, “Just a little, I suppose.”

“Why don't you take off your coat? You can hang it up on the coat rack that's near the door.” She then put down her briefcase, took off her hat and removed her own coat. Swiftly unfurling her white cane with one hand while holding her neatly folded coat in the other, she carefully made her way to a closet and hung it up.

Mark took his trench coat off and hung it up on the rack as she told him to. Although he had been to her apartment a few times, it was usually briefly, either just to pick her up or drop her off, and he wasn't used to be inside. Now looking around, he saw how her kitchen was on a different level, rising slightly above her combined living and dining room, and was accessed by four short wooden steps. Continuing with his ‘inspection’, he noticed that, in addition to a few paintings on the walls, she had some figurines in a large glass curio cabinet, along with a small television set in a wood entertainment center next to it, which was dominated by a complex, and probably very expensive, sound system. He knew that she had a love of music, especially R&B from the sixties and seventies, and that her extensive collection of recordings, mostly on reel to reel, was something she was quite proud of.

“Why don't you sit down on the sofa and make yourself comfortable? Marissa asked after putting her own coat away in the closet, “The remote for the TV is the slot on the coffee table if you want to watch anything,” she then giggled, “but I have to admit, I only get basic cable.”

As Mark sat down, he asked, “Why would I want to watch TV?”

She laughed, “Because I'm going to be gone for a few minutes while I change my clothes in the bedroom, and I don't want you to be bored waiting for me.”

“In that case, why don't you turn on some music?” He glanced at Marissa's sound system and then back to her, “You're always telling about this music collection of yours at McGinty's, so maybe it's time I heard some it.”

Marissa nodded in acknowledgement and joyfully replied, “Ask and ye shall receive!” She then tapped her white cane over to the entertainment center, opened the door and carefully ran her fingers over the Braille labels of some tape casings on a shelf. Smiling broadly after finally selected one, she removed it from the case and gently placed it on the reel to reel player. “This is one of my favorite tapes,” she said while turning it on, “It's a collection of some classic Motown songs from the sixties. I hope you'll like it as much as I do.”

He grinned, “You know I will!”

“Good! Now that will keep you occupied while I change.”

With a chuckle in his voice, Mark quickly asked, “Into something more comfortable?”

“Actually,” she giggled while making her way towards her bedroom, “Yes.”

After Marissa closed the bedroom door behind her to change clothes, Mark sat quietly on the sofa and listened to the music play. As he relaxed, his mind began wandering and he now wondered what outfit she was going to change into. He knew how she was able to coordinate her clothing since she had once explained it to him at McGinty's, “When I take my things to the dry cleaners, I put them in separate bags with Braille tags attached to them,” she had told him, “So when I pick them up, the tags on each outfit tell me what they are. I have to pay a little extra for it, but without those tags, I wouldn't be able to tell what some of my clothes are. Mind you, most of my things have differing feels to them, but not all, so I need a way to tell them apart when I hang them in the closet.”

Thinking about what she had to go through with her clothing made him also remember something else she had once mentioned to him, how that once a week, a sighted volunteer from the Chicago Guild for the Blind would visit her in order to help her sort out her paper money. Although Marissa was fiercely independent, there were certain things that she needed assistance for, the paper currency issue being the most pressing. The volunteer would sort out the bills and Marissa would mark them with a small imprint from her Perkins Brailler. She did this in order to distinguish the differing denominations so her fingers could read what she was handling out to pay something in cash. Mark had once offered to do that for her, but she declined. At first, he couldn't understand why she had said no, but Gary Hobson explained to him that it was a matter of pride for her, since it was one of the few things which she required help for and probably felt embarrassed to have someone she knew assist her with. “Marissa is very content being able to take care of herself for the most part without help from others,” Gary once told him, “but there are certain types of things where she needs help and doesn't like admitting to anyone since it reinforces the fact that she's blind.”

Mark took what Gary said to heart and never let Marissa know when he went out of his way to do something in order to help her. He continued pondering some of the other obstacles she had to overcome everyday when these thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her voice.

“Mark?” Marissa called out from her bedroom, “Could you please do me a favor?”

“Of course I can!”

“Would you please take the wine out of my briefcase and put it in the right side kitchen counter next to the sink?” she asked, “I'll be out of here soon and want to pour us each a glass of it!”

“I'm on it right now!”

Mark walked over to her briefcase which was still near the door, got out the bottle of Cabernet and brought it into the kitchen. As soon as he placed it down on the counter near the sink, he heard her bedroom door open and glanced over in that direction.

Marissa had finally come out of her bedroom and asked him, “Well, how do I look?”

He just stared at her, completely speechless. After a few awkward moments, Mark was only able to say one thing, “Wow!”

\------------

CHAPTER THREE

Marissa smiled sweetly as she stood in the doorway of her bedroom, barefoot and dressed in a bright red negligee that accented every curve of her body. The material was very thin chiffon and just barely concealed that she was wearing nothing under it. As she made her way towards the living room, Mark noticed that the top of the negligee was held in place by two thin ‘spaghetti’ straps across her shoulders, both ending near where the deep ‘V’ shape at her cleavage began and this accentuated the slight boucing of her breasts as she moved. There was a large slit up one side, ending at her thigh and occasionally, as she continued to walk towards him, showed good part of her bare upper leg.

“What do you think?” she innocently asked, “My sister gave me on this my last birthday and I rarely wear it.”

Mark said the first thing that came to his mind, “I can see why you might be able to call it a birthday suit, Marissa.”

She stopped walking towards him and quickly asked, “What do you mean by that?”

“Marissa! I can see through it! The material is thin and clingy, it's fairly easy to see that you're wearing nothing under it!”

“WHAT? You can see through it? Oh, dear Lord, no!” 

Appearing mortified, she quickly turned around and began to run back towards her bedroom. In her haste, Marissa suddenly seemed to trip and fall onto the floor. After seeing this happen, Mark rushed over to her as fast as he could.

She looked as though she was in severe pain and kept rubbing her left knee with her hand, repeating loudly over and over, “My knee! My knee! I think I hurt my knee!”

He quickly kneeled down next to her, picked her up, held her in his arms and then gently ran the back of his hand across her cheek, “Marissa, what can I do to help?” He was frantic, “Please, what can I do?”

She suddenly stopped rubbing her knee, raised her head and began to giggle which completely caught him off guard. The giggling then gradually turned into a laugh and, after her laughing subsided, she finally spoke to him, “Well, you passed the test!”

Confused, Mark winced, shook his head and asked, “Test? What kind of test? You mean you're not hurt?”

“No, I'm not hurt.” She moved closer to him, located his face with her fingers and placed a loving kiss on his lips, “I wanted to see if you were going to tell me whether or not this negligee was sheer or even risque,” She sat up and one of her straps began to slowly fall from her shoulder, “All I wanted to know is just how you'd react in order for me to see if you're really the kind of man that I think you are. I hope you're not upset with me,” she paused, “You're not, are you?”

Before Mark could answer, he noticed she was completely unaware that the falling strap had bared most of her left breast. Stifling a chuckle, he now answered her question, “No, I'm not upset with you, although I should be.” He paused for a moment and placed the tip of his index finger just above her exposed nipple, lightly brushed it after he continued speaking, “However, you might want to cover that up, not that I would mind if you didn't.”

Marissa felt his fingertip on her nipple and realized what had happened. Suddenly sporting a devilish grin on her face, she quickly replied, “Since you don't seem to mind, then neither do I.”

Mark then pulled the strap back over her shoulder and covered up her breast, “Maybe another time, Marissa, although I've got to admit, it was a very pleasant sight to see.”

She joked, “You do they come in matching sets, don't you?”

He kissed her, “Oh really? Hmm, you'll have to show me the other one sometime, okay?”

She returned his kiss, “Perhaps I will...someday.”

Mark helped her to back on her feet and they walked into the kitchen together, “The bottle of wine is where you told me to put it, Marissa,” he said, “and to the truth, I could use a glass.”

“So could I, Mark.”

She ran her hand across one of the drawers under the counter, opening it and then taking out a corkscrew, “Do you want to do the honors or should I?”

He grinned and then gave her a kiss, “No, you go ahead. I spent all day opening wine bottles at the bar!”

“Very well, then,” chuckled Marissa, “I'll do the honors.” She opened the bottle of wine and then replaced the cork, “If you would be so kind as to grab two wine glasses from the rack and bring them down to the living room, along with this bottle, I'll join you there in a moment.”

Mark did as she asked and sat down on the sofa after the setting the wine and glasses on the coffee table. Marissa carried a small dish of cheese that she had in the refrigerator and made her way over to join him.

“Would you pour the wine, Mark?” she asked, “I've put the cheese on the table for us to have with it.”

“Okie-dokie!”

He poured both glasses and then handed one to her, “I'll let you make the first toast, Marissa.”

“Thank you.” She smiled and lifted her glass, “To the man I fell in love with! It was the best day of my life when you found your way to me.” She took a sip of her wine, “I love you, Mark.”

Mark smiled and gave her a kiss, “Thank you, Marissa.” He now raised his glass, “To the woman I fell in love with and who makes me feel complete! The day I found my way to you will always have a special meaning. It was the day my life had truly just begun.” He took a sip from his glass, “I love you, too, Marissa.”

They set down their glasses down and held each other in a loving embrace.

“It doesn't get much better than this,” she asked after they went back to sipping their wine, “Does it, Mark?”

He grinned, “Maybe, but I can think of something that might make it even better!”

“Hmm, really?” She replied with a grin of her own, “And what, pray tell, would be?”

“Let me show you,” he told her while standing up and reaching for her hand, “I think it's something we'll both enjoy.”

\-------------

CHAPTER FOUR

Mark began to lead Marissa towards her bedroom, suddenly, to his surprise, she resisted.

“Mark, uh, I'm just not ready to do this yet. I hope you're not upset or disappointed.”

He smiled and spoke softly, “No, I'm not upset or disappointed. When you're ready, we'll both know.” 

Marissa reached for his face with her free hand and, after located it, drew her lips closely to his and kissed him, “It may be soon, it's just not now. I love you very much, but I'm somewhat conservative or old fashioned when it comes to show it. I just hope you can wait, that's all.”

He kissed her back, “We've got all the time in the world. It doesn't, and won't, change my feelings for you.”

She grinned, “I thought as much, but still needed to hear it from you.”

Mark kissed her again, “I know, but still, I would never do anything which made you felt uncomfortable with, and I'm sure you know that.”

The two of them sat back down on her sofa and began to kiss and hug one another. After they had another glass of wine, Marissa excused herself for moment, made her way to her sound system and put in another tape.

“I haven't played this one in a while, Mark,” she beamed broadly, “but if you listen carefully to the words, and also listen to them with your heart, they'll explain how I really feel about you.” Marissa then went back to the sofa and curled up next to him.

Minnie Riperton’s “Lovin’ You” began to play and Mark smiled, immediately recognizing it as something that enjoyed listening to and gave her a kiss.

As the song played, Marissa finally decided to sing along with to it and faced his direction, “Lovin’ you is easy ‘'cause you're beautiful...making love with is all I wanna do...Lovin’ you is more than just a dream come true. No one else can make me feel the colors that you bring...stay with me while we grow old and we will live each day in the Spring-time! Lovin’ you has made my life so beautiful, and every day of my life is filled with loving you! Lovin’ you...I see your soul come shining through...and every time that we, oooh, I'm more in love with you...Everything that I do is out of lovin’ you...every day of my life is filled with lovin’ you…”

Mark placed his arms around her and gave Marissa a deeply passionate kiss on her lips. She responded in kind and the two of them embraced tightly as the song continued on.

Soon, the kissing and hugging became more intense. Suddenly, and without explanation, Marissa stopped and slightly pushed away from him. With a small single tear slowly rolling down her cheek, she spoke softly, “Mark...maybe...just maybe, it's finally the time...c'mon, before I change my mind...let's go.” She got up from the sofa and took him by the hand.

He didn't resist and got up, asking quietly, “Only if you're sure…”

She nodded and grinned from ear to ear, “I am.”

Not another word was spoken as they walked together, arm in arm, towards her bedroom.

\-------------

EPILOGUE

As they entered, Marissa felt along the wall near the bedroom door for a light switch, but Mark gently took her arm away before she could flip it, “There's just enough light coming from your living room for me to see my way around, Marissa. I don't think anymore would be necessary,” he chuckled, “Or needed.”

“I just want everything to be perfect, Mark,” she then led him towards her bed, “And I don't want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“I don't feel uncomfortable at all,” he kissed her, “And nothing could be more perfect, believe me.”

“I believe you.”

Marissa turned towards his direction after at the foot of her bed and just stood there. After slipping off his shoes and tie, Mark reached for the small straps that held her negligee and moved each one down her shoulders. The negligee began to slowly fall to the floor and when it collected around her feet, Marissa, now completely nude, stepped out of it. She smiled softly as her fingers began feeling around for Mark's shirt. After finding it, she started to unbutton it carefully, untucking the shirt tails out of his pants when finishing. Once that was done, he quickly took off his shirt and threw it on the floor behind him. She moved her hands a little lower and felt for his belt buckle, finding and undoing it, along with the button at the top if his fly, then moving her fingers to his zipper and gently unzipping it. His trousers began to fall and when they reached the floor, Mark stepped out of them, removing his t-shirt at the same time and tossing it in the direction of his shirt. Marissa then ran her hands across his bare chest, slowly moving downward to the waistband of his boxers and, after grabbing it, yanked them down. As the two of them stood quiet and naked in the dim light coming through the door, he glanced up and down her body, studying every curve and shape, while she carefully ran her fingers up and down his, feeling the hair on his chest and the softness of his skin. Now, without saying a word, she reached for his hand and, after finding it, led him onto the bed and next to her.

Mark lay down next to her and began to slowly run his hand along Marissa's breasts, her nipples now erect from his touch as his fingers felt them, then ending when his hand reached at her pubic triangle, “Are you sure you want do this?”

“Yes.”

He kissed her lips once again and slowly ran his tongue downward to her breasts, licking each one, and then giving a kiss to her now hardened nipples. Moving down, his lips then kissed her most private place as she groaned in ecstasy with his tongue.

Marissa began to kiss Mark passionately, returning her lips to his chest and then slowly moving downward, her fingers guiding her open mouth onto his stiff and throbbing manhood, licking and kissing it as she continued. 

She suddenly stopped for moment, giggled and then opened a drawer in nightstand, “My mother taught me to be prepared for any possibility,” after locating inside the drawer, she pulled something out, “And I always am!” Feeling for Mark's hand, she continued to giggle while placing a condom package in it, “I take it you know how to use one, right?”

Mark nervously fumbled with the package, “Uh, in theory, Marissa.”

“Please don't tell me that you never used one?” She sat up in bed.

“To tell the truth,” he took a deep breath and let it out, “Uh, no, I haven't.”

“WHAT?”

Mark winced, “It's this way, Marissa,” he kept fumbling with the package in his hand, “I, uh, well, uh…”

She was beginning to get upset, “I don't want to hear that it’s like wearing a raincoat in a shower! You better have a good reason as to why you didn't wear one or I'll tell you to leave right now!”

“No, it-it's not like that at all.”

Marissa crossed her arms over her bare bosom and asked sharply, “Then what's your reason?”

He frowned for a moment, let out a sigh and answered in a soft, but nervous tone, “My reason is, well, uh, I know this will be hard to believe, but the reason is, well, uh, that I haven't been with a woman this way in over eighteen years.”

Completely caught by surprise, she gasped, “What? Over eighteen years?”

“Uh, yeah,” he timidly replied, “It's not something I normally talk about. There are some reasons,” he paused and shook his head, “Some very important reasons...uh, and someday I'll tell you, but I'd prefer not to discuss them now.”

Marissa drew closer to Mark and wrapped her arms around him tightly, “That's okay, my love, you don't have to tell me now or ever if you don't want to. I'll respect your reasons.” She smiled, “And so you know, I haven't been with anyone in over seven years myself.” Marissa felt around for his hand and located it, taking the condom package from him, “I'll take care of this,” she opened it up and took out the condom from the package, “Besides,” she chuckled softly, “It may be fun putting it on you.”

THE END


End file.
